Rum or Her: Part 2
by DarkShine07
Summary: The sequel to Rum or Her. Jack suffers his week without rum and finally can't take it any more. By the way, Jack can't have rum for this week to prove to Elizabeth that he loves her. You can understand this even if you didn't read the original oneshot. [J


The next morning was a bright and cheery one. Jack stretched as he stood up from his bedside and yawned. Automatically he reached out his hand for his morning bottle of rum. Suddenly he caught himself and eyed the tempting bottle of rum on his desk. He was about to give in and forget about his deal when he heard Elizabeth's sing song voice as she hummed a tune close to his cabin door. Snapping his fingers in annoyance, he brushed the bottle away so that it shattered into a million or so pieces. "The rum's finally _not _gone and I end up wasting it anyways." He sighed longingly and walked out of his cabin.

The days went by very slowly without his rum, but Jack managed, somehow, to make it. Everyday, though, it was harder and harder to go without the precious liquor, and by the last day he was desperate for the slightest taste of it.

During supper on the last day of his week, he enviously watched as Gibbs drank some of his own rum from his canteen. He wastefully let some of it dribble down his chin, disgusting Jack that he could be so careless. Mournfully he looked around as everyone drank as much as they could and he had to settle for mere chilled water. Suddenly a mug of rum was placed right under his nose. He jerked up to see Elizabeth grinning as her hand rested on the mug's handle. "Look's good, doesn't it?" She chuckled and took a sip and then placed the mug right back where she had set it the first time. Jack's jaw dropped as he let the rum's scent flood in, almost intoxicatingly.

"You could have some, if you like." Elizabeth baited. Jack looked very gracious as he eyes widened in pleasure. "Well then, I'll just be getting some!" He was so demented from his lack of intake of rum that it had made him a little less sharp in the head, if you haven't noticed by now. He started towards the…towards the…nowhere. He glanced around in confusion. "Where is the rum, love?" She smiled, a devilish smile it was, and said, "Right over there." She pointed her finger towards the corner of the room where two rum barrels had been set aside for the evening. Jack grinned and began strutting towards the barrels when it hit him.

"I know what you're trying to do!" Elizabeth laughed. "Do tell me, what ever are you thinking?"

Jack smirked, proud of his late discovery, "You are just trying to get me to have a taste, so that you can win our deal." Elizabeth couldn't help but burst into laughter this time. "_Why _would I _ever _do that?" Jack sighed out, very irritated. He thought he had been so smart to catch the plot's theme, when really he had almost fallen for it. Decisively he made a b-line for the door way and rushed to his cabin.

For the rest of the evening Jack just sat in his chair, looking listlessly at the unfolded map that was spread across his desk. He looked long and hard at this map, though he was thinking of other things, such as how to get some rum without Elizabeth finding out. That's when he decided that he should sneak back down to the rum cellar to get a drop or two.

Eagerly he snuck out of his cabin around 1 AM in the morning. Before sneaking down to the cellar he decided to check and make sure Elizabeth was asleep. He glanced in the window that let him peer into the room where he could faintly see the sleeping figure under sheets, her body gently rising and falling as she softly breathed. Jack grinned joyfully and kept creeping along towards the stairs.

It seemed like forever before he finally saw the shadows darkening that indicated the stairs were right in front of him. His grin widened, excitement quickly taking hold of him. Feeling so cunning and sly, he slowly walked down step by step, doing his best not to let the stairs creak. Finally he reached the crew's sleeping quarters, which meant the cellar was only a short minute away. He carefully passed each snoring man in his hammock and then the cellar was next. He creeped down the second stairway to find himself in the cellar at last. Grinning so cleverly he reached out his arm to re-light his lamp, which had blown out by his breath. He had been breathing so hard, in excitement, that he had carelessly let the lamp darken.

He eagerly re-lit the lamp and looked around, expecting to see many rum bottles just calling his name. He drink all the heavy ones first, then the light ones so that he would be completely drunk and feel light as a feather. He started forward and had to work really hard to not gasp in horror. He dropped the lamp, which thankfully didn't break, and could hold it in no longer.

"WHY IS ALL THE RUM _GONE?"_


End file.
